Love Came Down at Christmas
by HopelesslyDevoted87
Summary: Castle asks Beckett to accompany him to the Hamptons for Christmas. But, like always, things don't always go according to plan. Pure Christmas fluff.


_Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: You know, I don't own anything related to or associated with Castle or its affiliates. But a girl can dream, can't she? _

* * *

><p>Kate Beckett sat on her couch, wearing sweat pants &amp; a t-shirt, reading one of her favorite books. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve. My, how the time has flown. It seemed like just only yesterday it was summer. When she hid herself from the rest of the world in her dad's cabin, avoiding Castle by all means.<p>

Ah, Castle. That name came to her mind more than anything else. And, as if on cue, her phone vibrated, that particular name popping up on the screen.

"What do you want Castle?" she answered, pretending like he was bothering her.

"Well hello to you too, Beckett. My day was fine, how was yours?" he asked sarcastically, as she laughed.

"Sorry Castle. What's up?"

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to see what my favorite detective was up too."

"Not much. I'm just sitting here on the couch, reading a book."

"Ohhh, is it by one of the greatest authors ever?"

"Yes, actually, it is."

"And does his last name happen to start with a 'C'?"

"Mhmm." she mumbled.

"Ahh, what book is it? Heat Wave? Naked Heat? No, one of my earlier books?"

"Actually, it's The Last Coyote." she confessed with a smile.

"Connelly? You're reading Michael Freaking Connelly?"

"Yes, actually, I am. Besides, I thought you were friends with him?"

"I am, but telling an author you're reading the work of another author is like…a stab in the back."

"I'm sorry Rick, but you're not the only author I like."

"Oh so you like me? Interesting…." he teased, as she secretly smiled.

"Is there a reason you called? I'm sure you didn't call just to find out I'm not reading one of your books."

"Actually, my mother, Alexis, and I are going to the Hamptons tomorrow for Christmas. You're uh…welcome to join us if you would like."

The line was silent as he continued. "I mean uh, if you didn't have any other plans."

Kate thought about it. Spending the weekend, in the Hamptons, with Castle and his family. Sitting by the fire sipping hot chocolate, opening gifts, making breakfast, cuddling, kissing….Woah! Now that's thinking too far ahead. She mentally slapped herself on the forehead for even thinking about that. After contemplating, she remembered Castle was still on the phone, waiting for an answer.

"Umm, I uhhh…"

"It's okay Kate. If you don't want to go, it's fine. I understand. I just didn't want you spending the holidays alone or at the precinct during paperwork."

"Let me think about it, okay? I'll give you a call in a little bit."

"Okay, take your time."

"I will." she said, as she hung up.

She got up, went to her kitchen, and poured herself a glass of wine. She had a decision to make, and as all good decisions are made, with alcohol.

She wanted to go. Her mind couldn't stop conjuring up all the possibilities of what they could do, with Martha & Alexis, and what they could do…alone. Ugh. There she went again, thinking about doing the nasty nasty with Richard Castle. But somehow, that's where her mind always ended up.

She got her mind back on track. What if Martha and Alexis didn't want her there? Scratch that, she could just hear Marthas voice saying "Darling, I insist! You must come with us! It will be a splendid time!"

But then again, Castle needed his family time. He needed to get away with just his family for a couple days. But she would miss him, and she wouldn't have to miss him if she was with him.

For the next 20 minutes, she thought about all the pro's and con's of going with him or staying home, and the pro's won. She picked up her phone and tapped on his name to call him.

"What's the verdict?" he asked as he answered the phone.

She sighed as she said "Yes, Castle. I will go to the Hamptons with you for Christmas."

He smiled a thousand-watt smile that she could practically see through the phone. "Great! I'm so excited! We're going to have a great time, I promise."

"Okay Castle, but no funny business." she said, this time physically slapping her forehead. Funny business was all she wanted.

"Of course Detective. What kind of guy do you think I am?"

She just laughed. "So what all do I need to bring?"

"Just clothes, toiletries, and yourself."

"Okay. If you think of anything else you would like me to bring, let me know."

"Will do."

"What time are we leaving?"

"I'm thinking around 10 or 11. Whenever Alexis decides to get up and out of bed."

"Okay. Call me in the morning and let me know."

"Certainly will, my finest detective. Thanks."

"For what?" she asked.

"For saying yes. I really wasn't looking forward to spending the weekend with Mother."

She laughed. "Oh, she's not that bad."

"Well when she's all drunked up on egg-nog, you have noooo idea."

"Ha-ha. Okay. Well I'm going to go start getting things ready. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Of course. Sleep well, Kate. We have a long weekend ahead of us."

"You too Castle. Good night." she said as she hung up the phone.

She couldn't believe it. She was going to the Hamptons with Richard Castle and his family. She actually said yes and she was actually looking forward to it. She went into her room as she started picking out clothes for the trip, imagining what Castle would say about each article of clothing. Wow, she really had it bad, she thought.

A couple hours later, she was finished, tired as well. She snuggled comfortably into her bed and fell asleep, thinking about how amazing this weekend was going to be.

* * *

><p>Kate's phone rang at 5:30.<p>

_Damn, Castle. Already?_ she thought.

She picked up the phone and answered.

"Why are you calling so early, Castle?" she asked.

"Castle? Detective Beckett, this is Captain Gates."

"Oh, sir, I am so sorry. I was too tired to check to see who was calling."

"Uh-huh. Anyway, you need to come down to the precinct. There's been a murder."

Kate's heart dropped. "On Christmas Eve?"

"Yes. Just because it's a holiday doesn't mean psychos are going to stop killing people."

"I know, sir. But I uh, kind of had plans."

"I'm assuming they involve Castle, since you thought it was him calling you."

"Yeah, he uh, he invited me to the Hamptons this weekend with him and his family."

"Oh, how sweet. But that doesn't look like that's going to happen. You're needed here."

Kate sighed. "Yes, sir. I'll be there in 20."

"Great. Merry Christmas!" Gates said as the line went silent.

_What a scrooge._ Kate thought.

Ugh. Now she was going to have to call Castle, at 5:30 in the morning, to tell him she couldn't go with him. Of freaking course. She pressed his name and called.

"Beckett? Is something wrong?" he answered, groggily.

"I'm sorry to wake you. But, it looks like I won't be going to the Hamptons with you after all."

"What? Why?"

"There's been a murder. Gates wants me at the precinct."

"I'll go with you."

"No. Go with your family. It's Christmas."

"Yeah, but I'm not going to let you work this by yourself."

"Castle, I'll be fine. I've spent the past Christmases alone, I can do it again."

"No. I refuse. I'll be there in 10."

"No, Rick. Please? Do this for me. Go with your family. Have a good time. Don't think about murder. I can do this, by myself, and I'll see you on Monday."

"But…."

"But nothing, Castle. I swear, you walk into that precinct, and I will personally kick your ass."

The line was silent.

"Castle?"

"Merry Christmas, Kate." he said.

Her heart sunk. He sounded so sad, so broken.

"Merry Christmas, Rick." she said as she hung up the phone, getting dressed, and heading to the precinct.

* * *

><p>It was 8:48 later that night, as Kate finished up the paperwork for the case. It was an easy one. A woman thought her boyfriend was cheating on her, so she shot him twice in the heart, throwing the gun away in a dumpster, not even thinking about wiping the gun clean. The prints led them straight to her, and after 10 minutes of interrogating, she cracked.<p>

So now, she sat alone, on Christmas Eve, doing paperwork. Gates and Esposito had gone home about an hour ago, and no one else was in the precinct.

She thought about how she could be with Rick right now. Drinking egg nog, sitting by the fire, gazing into each others eyes. She wanted that so bad, but of course, her job got in the way. Like always.

"Now what did I tell you?" she heard a familiar voice speak, as she turned towards the elevator, and seeing none other than Richard Castle coming out of it.

"Castle? What the hell? You're supposed to be in the Hamptons."

He kept walking towards her, until he was sitting in his usual seat, smiling at her.

"I was. Until I thought about how you were probably sitting here, by yourself, working on paperwork. And look, I was right."

"I told you I was going to kick your ass if you came here."

"Well I told you I wasn't going to let you be by yourself on Christmas."

"What about Martha and Alexis?"

"They're fine. They're watching Christmas movies and baking cookies and all kinds of boring stuff."

"And being here isn't boring?"

His face was close to hers as he spoke. "Not when I'm with you."

Her stomach fluttered. Oh, how she loved hearing him say those words.

"Rick." she whispered.

"Kate." he mimicked back.

"Thank you." she said.

"For what?"

"For being here. For coming back for me. For not letting me be alone on Christmas."

"It's not a problem, Kate. Honestly, I wouldn't want to spend it with anyone else."

She hesitated, before she said "Me neither."

He pulled away from her as he grabbed something out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I got you something." he said as he sat it in front of her.

It was a wrapped, rectangular shape, with a perfect bow on top.

"Castle, you shouldn't have."

"But I did. Now open it."

She smiled, as she ripped open the wrapping paper, and found a little case.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Open it, silly."

She lifted the lid on the box, as it revealed a beautiful, silver heart necklace. She carefully pulled it out of the box and admired it. She twirled it around, as she realized it said something. She held it in her palm, where she could clearly read the word "Always."

A tear filled her eye. "Castle, it's…it's beautiful."

"Just like you." he admitted, as he stood up and took the necklace from her.

She picked her hair up and he placed the necklace around her neck.

"I love it, Rick. Thank you."

"Of course. Let's get out of here." He told her as she stood up.

He held her coat open for her, putting her arms in the right slots. She put her arm inside of his as they walked to the elevator. As the elevator door opened, Beckett noticed something hanging from the ceiling.

"Castle, what is that?" he smiled as he grabbed her up.

"Mistletoe." he whispered against her lips.

They kissed slowly at first, savoring each others taste. He wrapped his fingers in her hair, as he pressed her up against the wall. They fiercely began devouring each other, as she grinded her body up and down his. When the need for oxygen became a necessity, they broke apart.

She smiled, her lips swollen. He was grinning from ear to ear as the elevator dinged on the ground floor.

"You still want to kick my ass?" he asked, smiling.

"Oh, you have noooo idea." she replied, smiling just as much as him.

"Merry Christmas, Kate."

"Merry Christmas, Rick."

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>Thoughts? :)_


End file.
